


Some People Are Worth Melting For

by TheGoodKindOfTrash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Another late fic, F/F, M/M, ice cream truck, look at me adding random tags, or maybe I just make it take to long, prompt generater, tags take forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfTrash/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfTrash
Summary: Dave Strider takes his job very seriously. As an ice cream truck driver, it is his responsibility to give everyone the treat they deserve. While his DJ job may give him good pay, he takes ironic pride in this job. He will not fail.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was just "a character is a very dramatic ice cream truck driver AU" and I loved it. So here it is.

You are Dave Strider and you have one of the best jobs in the world. You ride the same car each day to help people in need, the same familiar sound a part of your everyday life, you save lives, give relief and hope to people when they see you come by. You do your job without fail, to help people of all ages in trying times. You are a proud ice cream truck driver. During the summertime, at least. You are also a DJ at your good bro Dirks nightclub, and since it has a 5 star reputation you get paid very well, but the ice cream truck gig really gives you ironic purpose. And while you may be lactose intolerant and all you still eat the shit anyways. 

And today there's a big kids festival at the park, and it's a hot day too. There are people who need your help. You feel it in your bones, in your blood, in your heart.  
You.  
Are.  
Ready. 

You drive as fast as the speed limit allows you and then some, skilled, careful, and determined enough to not give a fuck for the law because you are a hero who can't stay within the harsh rules of the world when you have lives to save. You blast your theme song, an original tune to signal people of your coming, a face as serious as it was when you were first given this sacred task. It's about to get below zero in this fucking sauna of a park. You speed past the cars and their antagonistic honking, thinking of your friends in danger of a heat stroke, with Rose, her beloved, and the rest of your group bravely volunteering their time for the noble cause of entertaining children. Your DETERMINATION increases with the thought of your loved ones, prepared to face the law for the sake of their safety. 

You arrive with your shades still in place, every hair set in its perfectly effortless seeming way, and the. chorus of children screaming and cheering with delight. You are their hero.  
It is you. 

As you prepare for the onslaught of customers already headed your way, you see Rose, John, Jade, Kanaya, and some short dude whose still wearing a turtleneck sweater that's roughly two sizes too big and such a void black that the sun would probably burn him like an ant under the mercy of a child. He doesn't even bother looking straight ahead as he walks, staring down at his phone as though whatever was on it offended his very existence and family bloodline. 

You spend so much time watching him you don't even notice kids are literally throwing money at you for your holy elixir. You give out the ice cream to all the children, expression stoic but heart satisfied at a job well done. By the time most of the piranha kids run away with glee, you are already serving your friends.  
"Nice to see you, brother. I hope you made it here without breaking any laws and hurting any civilians," Rose greets with an arched brow and a little smirk.  
"Sis I am so genuinely distressed you would even consider that. I care for each and everyone one of the citizens in this town. That's why I do this job. To protect and serve. Because if I don't do it, who will?"  
John interrupts your speech, saying, "But you're not the only ice cream truck in this town. Aren't other people already doing it?" Jade giggles in the background at your serious tone of voice.  
"Okay Egbert let me school you so much your overbite is going to be corrected with how hard you'll be hitting these books. Those people do it wrong. They don't put love and care into their ice cream, making every scoop spherical and smooth, they don't make sure that every SpongeBob popsicle doesn't look like a crappy doodlebob who literally cried his little gum all eyes out, that every Dora popsicle isn't bearing resemblance to a shit-smeared potato pulled from a monkey ass, that every ice cream in a cup has a spoon in the customers favorite color, or even that each costumer gets a napkin. People need my southern hospitality, to be graced with my charming and warm personality. Because, as I've said before using the words of a wise snowman, some people are worth melting for."

And it was at that point you noticed Karkat was staring at you in disbelief. That was also when you noticed that he was adorable in the most grumpiest way. He was like grumpy cat's destined owner.

"HOLY SHIT. YOU LITERALLY EARN LIKE 8 DOLLARS AN HOUR SELLING ICE CREAM TO SNOTTY CHILDREN WHILE LISTENING TO THE SAME DUNDERFUCK SONG OVER AND OVER IN THE HEAT. YOU'RE NOT SUPERMAN OR SOME OTHER DOUCHLICKING SUPERHERO."

After a pause, Kanaya introduces you two.  
"Dave, This Is My Good Friend Karkat Vantas. Karkat, This Is My Other Good Friend, And My Fiances Brother, Dave Strider. Please Behave Yourself." She acts like his mother, and KitKat over here actually looks embarrassed. 

"Look, KitKat, you're cute and have a funny personality, so I'll let it slide. Don't let it happen again young man or someone's not going to get any Christmas presents."

Karkat glares so harshly Dave laughs.  
"DONT PATRONIZE ME STRIDER."

You give a Strider-Lalonde grin at him, handing him a vanilla ice cream in a cup with a red spoon, even if he didn't ask for it. You also slyly put your number and pesterchum username under the cup and continue serving everyone their delicious, life-giving deserts. As soon as you finish, though, you close up shop and get out of the truck just as some talent show starts. You walk over towards your friends, sitting next to Karkat. He gives a little humph, just to show you how much he hates your presence. But you also notice he still has his cup in his lap, empty. You raise a brow at him as he blushes. Giving another smirk, you think this is the start of a beautiful relationship. 

And it's all thanks to ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my second super late Davekat week fic. One more to go.
> 
> obviously the title is from frozen because I actually sort of kind of like that movie and I'm tired and VERY creative don't worry 
> 
> god I hope no one I know irl reads this or figures out I wrote this because I DONT TAKE TIME TO DEVELOPE THESE LITTLE PLOT LINES WELL and they will be ASHAMED TO KNOW ME


End file.
